


Desmond takes a nap

by BloodyBacon



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Masturbation, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:09:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25641121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyBacon/pseuds/BloodyBacon
Summary: This is a commission from Domokoru. Thank you for the support ❤️❤️
Kudos: 3





	Desmond takes a nap

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Domokoru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domokoru/gifts).



Desmond was sprawled out in his living room, laying on the floor after a little bit of a struggle with someone. It was over now, and he was pretty full … he tried not to eat so much usually, he wouldn't be able to fit into his clothes, or sit up if he did. Despite that, he often overdid it. Eating until he was about to pop, drinking until he overflowed, expanding himself to the point where it was honestly hard to take a deep breath. 

He rubbed his palms over his stomach, feeling the slight protruding lumps from its contents. His pants barely fit at this point but he wasn't worried about it too much. He was mostly worried about his erection, which he could barely even reach with how round his stomach was. He didn't want to move  _ too  _ much. Sure, he sort of enjoyed the stinging internal pain he got when he moved just the wrong way, but it was hard to fully appreciate it if he couldn't touch himself to relieve the second throbbing pain of his boner. 

He continued to try, reaching down, turning his hips to the side before he finally got into a slightly arched position where he could rub at his tip. He kept his other hand on his stomach, rubbing on it, occasionally pressing at it to feel it bulge out elsewhere. As his meal dissolved, his stomach rounded itself out, becoming a pretty, smooth, surface for him to caress. 

He was sweating a little now, rubbing the pads of his fingers around his tip. He could feel his precum leaking out, dripping down onto his length like a melting popsicle. He breathed, allowing his head to tilt backwards a little as he managed to lean far enough forward to get his fingers just a little further around himself. He gently caressed his length, holding his stomach, rubbing it to keep his body soothed while he took care of it's needs. 

He felt relaxed right now, being so full made him really tired, even though he didn't usually go into "food comas." He felt a little Drowsy right now.

He let his eyes close, sighing softly as he slowed his hand movements, pulling back a little more so he could lay against the floor. He spread his legs out a little bit, rubbing his finger in a steady circle around his tip. It twitched at his grace, but his arm was getting a little tired. He let it lay down flat, still dripping as he laid there, trying to think of another way to get himself off without touching with his hands … 

He suddenly had an idea, finding himself with his palms flat on either side of his stomach. He pushed at it, lifting his hips up a bit so that his dick would fall towards him, and he used the lower half of his belly to rub himself. 

He was honestly giving himself a pat on the back for how genius this was, but that was only because he couldn't see how strange he looked. He groaned something ineligible, opening his eyes for a second just so that he could look down at his own body. 

It honestly just made him wanna squish himself, so that's what he did. Nobody was watching, so there was nothing to worry about. He let himself slip into a state of pure self gratification, molding his stomach around as he bucked his hips up, grinding his tip across it's plush surface. It was a little soft, the hair on his stomach made for a nice texture against his skin. It got him even more excited, even more eager, but once again he was getting a little tired. 

He stopped, and laid there, panting softly, letting his body internalize the pleasurable sensation pooling between his legs. He could honestly imagine what his hand felt like stroking him, he could almost feel it, it'd be nice to finish without completely coating his fingers in fluid. 

Though, that meant he'd have to get his legs all dirty instead, and he wasn't interested in either of those ideas currently. He still had to finish though, even if his arms were a little tired, and he got dirty. It wasn't like he didn't have to take a shower in the first place, so it really didn't matter. 

He thought about it for a second, trying not to drift off into sleep as he laid there with his eyes halfway open … it was hard. He could feel nice fluffy clouds brushing across his conscience, whispering to him the sweetest of things, humming a familiar Lullaby, attempting to coax him into a slumber that'd last about ten hours most likely. 

He resisted, opening his eyes to squint, going back to grinding his hips against his stomach. He moved in a way that would provide him with a lot more friction. He needed it, honestly, sighing a little in anticipation as he throbbed. So close, he was getting so close. He wished he was in a more comfortable place as he listened to the sound of his skin rubbing past itself. He started to get a little faster, just for his own sake. He honestly couldn't imagine just laying here hard for the next few hours because he wasn't rubbing hard enough, so he did himself a favor and- 

"Nnhh-" Desmond finally let out an audible moan, a hot rope of seed shooting up from his twitching dick, landing with a quiet splat on top of his stomach. He moaned again after that, his body letting out a little shocked sound at the sudden excretion. Then he was quiet, just laying there, panting, somehow feeling a little hungry…

Well, that was refreshing … but now he was incredibly tired. He let his hands fall to his sides as he laid against his carpet, his warmth transferring onto the fabric down below. He wanted to roll over, but he didn't know if that'd be one of his wisest ideas.

He succumbed to the clouds, to the Lullaby and sweet things his tired brain had to offer in exchange for a little rest. He hoped that in the morning he'd be able to get up to go to the shower, if not he'd just pull himself up onto the couch and hibernate until he felt better. Either that or go run himself a bath. 

Some bubbles, candles, bath bombs. Romance for himself, a way to keep his creative mind flowing with ideas, creating an atmosphere of … 

Well, that thought would have to be saved for later, right now he was too busy being asleep, hands resting on top of his stomach as he let himself exist in a comforting dream world. 


End file.
